Harry Potter's Name Gets Things Done
by Drarry Will ALWAYS be my OTP
Summary: Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley are getting married. Follow them through the engagement, dress shopping, and planning. When things go wrong, Harry uses his name to get things happening. A very cute, short oneshot filled with Hinny love.


**Look who's back from the dead. Yup me! Sorry I've been gone so long, I kinda forgot I had an account. Whoops! Two shocking things about this story include the fact that it is K and the fact that it's Hinny. I know, I know...gross. Jk, it's a respectable ship and this idea would not leave me alone. I don't own anything you recognize, that all belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. **

**Read on and Enjoy!**

* * *

Ginny sighed, absentmindedly tucking a piece of hair behind her ear as she daydreamed.

"Ginny, please come back from wherever you are and get back to peeling those potatoes!" Molly Weasley snapped at her youngest, confused as to what would have her slacking off in a most unlike her way.

"Sorry, Mum," Ginny replied as she quickly went back to her work. She smiled at the dream she'd just been shaken from. Harry had taken her on a picnic and they had spent the afternoon laughing and being free from any worries.

It was three years after the war and everything was becoming right again. She and Harry had been dating for two and a half years. They were both incredibly happy together and they earned jealous glances from single women wherever they went.

At this very moment, Ginny knew Harry was asking Arthur Weasley for her hand in marriage. He had tried to keep it a secret, but poor Harry couldn't keep much from his fireball of a girlfriend. She decided to go along with him to keep Molly out of the way for a while.

Ginny had just peeled the last potato and dropped it in the pot when an enthusiastic "Yes!" worked its way into the kitchen from the shed. Molly dropped the dish in her hand and quickly ran to the door only to see Arthur squeezing the air out of Harry.

Ginny couldn't take it anymore and took off, pushing her poor mother out of the way, and launching herself towards her boyfriend. As soon as she got close, Harry dropped to one knee and pulled a box from his pocket.

"Ginny Weasley, I've loved you for what seems like my whole life. You are perfect in so many ways. You're smart, funny, great on a broom, feisty, and talented. I was wondering if maybe, you'd like to be my wife," Harry opened up the box then and showed off a beautiful diamond ring. It was the exact ring Ginny had pointed out in a shop window a few weeks ago.

With a delighted, "Of course!" she flung her body into her fiancés arms and wiped her tears on his t-shirt. Molly and Arthur were in the background smiling and hugging, happy to see their little girl so in love.

* * *

It was three months later and Ginny was wedding dress shopping.

"Oooh, I like this one. It will definitely keep the wrackspurts away on your special day," Luna said dreamily pointing towards a horrid dress the size of a small house the color of barf.

"Hmmm, I don't think that's exactly what Ginny is looking for, Luna" a pregnant Hermione inputted quickly, "I think she wants something a little more traditional."

"And I think she found it," Ginny beamed walking out of the dressing room in the loveliest dress the two women had ever seen. It was a sweetheart mermaid gown that accented all the right places. Ginny looked like a princess and she absolutely glowed.

"Oh, Gin, it's perfect!" Hermione squealed, running with Luna to hug her friend.

"You think so?" the bride asked, smoothing out the dress and twirling in the mirror.

"It's beautiful. The wrackspurts wouldn't dare bother you in this one," Luna stated matter-of-factly.

"I'll take it then," Ginny said turning to the attendant and smiling happily.

* * *

Ginny Weasley was going to get married in less than 24 hours and could not be more stressed out. The flowers were lost, the caterer wasn't returning her call, and the DJ had just called in sick. She was near the point of tears when her fiancé walked in the room.

"Hey sweetheart, what's the matter?" Harry asked, crouching down beside his sniffling girlfriend.

"The flower delivery is lost somewhere between the Burrow and Diagon Ally, the caterer hasn't returned my call in a week, and the DJ we hired just called in sick. He's got the flu or some utter nonsense like that. I don't know what to do, Harry. Our wedding is going to be a complete disaster and it's all my fault," Ginny broke at that and started sobbing into Harry's shoulder.

"It will work itself out, honey. Stop worrying. All that matters is that you and I are getting married tomorrow. We get to start our lives together. So what if we don't have flowers, food, or music? At least we'll be married," Harry was stroking her back and soothingly talking into her ear now.

"You're right," Ginny sniffed, looking up into those brilliant green eyes she loved so much. This time tomorrow she'd be allowed to look into those eyes forever.

"Of course I'm right. I'm Harry Potter, the coolest person on earth," he smirked jokingly, his eyes twinkling as he continued, "why don't you go take a bath and go to bed? Tomorrow's going to be a big day. I'll take care of everything down here. I love you."

"You're the best. I'll see you tomorrow, love. Love you," Ginny kissed her fiancé and then trudged up the stairs to her room.

As soon as she was around the corner, Harry grabbed some floo powder and threw it in the fireplace. The first thing he heard was, "We're closed, sir. Please try again t-Merlin! It's Harry Potter! Jane come look at this, Harry Potter's in our fireplace. HARRY POTTER'S HEAD IS IN MY FIREPLACE!"

Harry heard running feet from above before he cleared his throat, "Yes, I'm Harry Potter. As you may know, I'm getting married tomorrow to Ginny Weasley and she's told me our flowers are lost."

The short little man in front of him trembled as he said, "O-oh y-yes. You're fl-flowers. Sometimes this happens, Mr. Harry Potter sir. If we send them by Floo network, they sometimes get stuck somewhere else. I would have delivered them personally if I knew it was you, sir. I'm so sorry for this mix-up. I'll work on it right away. You have my word that my 8 o'clock tomorrow morning you'll have every flower in place. My word, Mr. Harry Potter."

Harry hated using his name like this but he was getting married and he didn't want anything going wrong tomorrow. "Yes, see to it. Thank you very much and have a very nice night," Harry replied pulling his head from the fire.

After a very similar call to the caterer that actually ended in tears and left Harry feeling only slightly guilty, Harry called Neville Longbottom.

"Oh goodness, Harry I didn't see you! Sorry for jumping mate, care to come all the way through?" Neville asked, standing up and setting his book aside quickly.

"I'd love to Neville but I don't really have time. I should have been in bed hours ago," Harry yawned at that point, watching Neville's clock slowly tick towards midnight, "I wanted to ask you a favor."

"Of course, mate. Anything you need I'll try to help," Neville replied smiling warmly at his friend.

"I know Draco knows some pretty great DJ's since his family is always throwing parties. Do you think he could find me one for tomorrow? Ours has the flu," Harry asked, crossing his fingers that Neville's boyfriend could pull through.

"Let me ask, hold on a second," Neville quickly got up and left the room. Harry could hear him talking to someone down the hall, then two sets of footprints made their way back towards Harry.

"So Potter needs my help does he?" Draco Malfoy asked crouching down and smiling at Harry. The two were actually partner Aurors and had been working together for coming up on two years. They had settled their differences a long time ago and actually got along really well. Harry was actually the one to introduce him to Neville.

"Yeah, I do. Do you think you can get someone for me? It would mean a lot," Harry replied, now crossing his toes.

"Of course, mate. I know a great DJ that just so happens to be free tomorrow. Blaise Zabini, actually. You remember him, right? It'll be no problem to get him there on time and he plays the best music. I've got it covered. You go get some sleep, we'll see you tomorrow," Draco stood up and waved as Harry pulled his head back smiling. Draco really wasn't that bad of a guy.

* * *

The next day went off without a hitch. The flowers were magically not lost, there was delicious food everywhere, and the music at the reception would be talked about for years to come. Everyone laughed, danced, toasted, and celebrated the new Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter joyfully.

In between well-wishers and giant Weasley hug-fests, Harry filled his new wife in on what happened the night before.

"Why didn't I think to mention your name?" Ginny laughed, pleased that everything had turned out better than expected.

"Because you are way nicer than me," Harry replied, leaning down to kiss his beautiful bride.

They danced the night away and then had a long honeymoon on a small island in the middle of the ocean. Away from everyone and everything. Ginny even got her picnic in.

Nine months later James Sirius Potter was born to two glowing parents. The Potter family was perfect and happy in every way.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Let me know (good, bad, indiffernent. Everything you gives me helps me grow.) Thanks for reading guys and please send in requests if you have any. I'd love to write them. **

**Love ALWAYS, **

**Drarry will ALWAYS be my OTP**


End file.
